Thievery 101
Category:Legacy Guide (This is an player-made guide, it shows a optional playing style.) Note: Stealing should not be done lightly. It and easy and fast way to get killed, or even being raided yourself. The crude art of thievery is stealing items off of personal- and village-claims. First off, as a thief YOU WILL DIE. MANY TIMES. When you do steal you will leave a reek of theft, if you have a high stealth some people might not see it. Example: If you have 40 stealth, and there is a guy with 30 exploration, he will not see it because your stealth is higher than his exploration, but if his exploration was higher than yours, he will see it. So a stealth around 40-60 wont hurt, but wont stop people with 61+ exploration. If you are okay theft then let us continue. For a thief, you will need to get Theft. Yes, it is 30k LP, but this is to discourages people to make theft alts. Its a bad idea to have your main a thief, make him on an alt. One of the best ways to get it is to get curios from the swamp, the emerald dragonfly, lady's mantle, royal toadstool, etc. With full change and peaceful, if you keep studying those curios all the time, in 3-4 days, you would afford theft, which is good to put into peaceful. If you are want to be quite safe when stealing, its a good idea to be behind a palisade. But be warned, if you do it in your main base you might have a horrible time if people find out you are there, so its a good idea to build a palisade away from your main base and somewhere in the woods, also did I mention and a house? Make sure you build a house inside the walls of the palisade. ALSO make sure your thieves hearthfire is in the house. Notes Note: Never put your hearthfire outside if you plan on stealing. Its an quick way to get murdered. Note: If you are quite new to stealing a good idea is to do your theft on a base away from a river!Rivers are highways for raiders, hermits, thieves(like you) and worst of all, Rangers, Yes rangers are a thieves worst nightmare. They could find your scents, pick them up, track where you live, and if your hearthfire is outside of your house, they will summon you (making your character log in) and then shoot you. That's why you tuck your thief in a palisade and its hearthfire inside a house. Note: Leaving any kind of scent will damage your HHP, leeches are good to have around to heal after a successful burglary. TLDR Tips Put your hearthfire inside a house at all times, if you don't some ranger might summon you to your hearthfire and shoot you. As a beginner thief, try raiding claims about 2 Ender screens away from water, (rivers and lakes) Carry around 2 buckets of water and a waterskin/flask, who knows if someone is tracking you down, but you need water to escape. (optional)